Yoru
by Lucifionne
Summary: Summary : Disuatu malam, disaat dia baru menyadari segalanya. Segalanya yang telah berubah. "Kita sudah menikah? Kapan?" / DEDICATED TO ALL SASUSAKU BIG FANS and For WinterBlossom Festival. don't like don't read..!


Haii.. saya datang lagi, kali ini saya membawakan fic oneshoot yang sengaja dibuat untuk meramaikan acara **For WinterBlossom Festival!** Oke, mungkin awal fic ini agak aneh, tapi percaya deh sama saya, ini Happy Ending, jadi kalo udah terlanjur singgah, bacalah sampai selesai- entar nyesal... heheheh (maksa)

Oke.. langsung saja ya….

* * *

_DEDICATED TO ALL SASUSAKU BIG FANS_

* * *

.

**Y****ORU**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Theme: White;**** Windy nights**

Summary : Disuatu malam, disaat dia baru menyadari segalanya. Segalanya yang telah berubah. "Kita sudah menikah? Kapan?"

* * *

Gadis itu terus berlari, berlari menyusuri semak dan pepohonan besar yang terus menghadangnya tanpa batas. Yang terus menghalanginya untuk bertemu seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, seseorang yang selalu dinantinya, seseorang yang dia yakini akan kembali- kembali bersamanya lagi. Gadis itu bahkan tak lagi bisa bersabar-menunggu teman dan gurunya yang telah kelelahan dibelakangnya. Gadis ini begitu takut, takut untuk berhenti sedetik saja. Karena dia tak ingin lagi kehilangan lelaki itu.

"Sakura, berhentilah sejenak! Kita telah lebih dari sejam seperti ini. Kau tidak kelelahan?" Ucap lelaki dengan rambut blonde sambil terus berlari mengikuti gadis didepannya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Naruto! Kalau kita berhenti sedetik saja, Sasuke pasti sudah pergi!" Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi!" ucap Sakura, terdengar nada cemas dalam suaranya.

"Tapi dimana dia, Sakura? Kita bahkan tak melihat tanda-tandanya?" Tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto tadi.

"Dia ada disini! Aku yakin itu! Aku akan terus mengejarnya!" Ucap Sakura, dan kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto, biarkan Sakura berusaha," ucap lelaki dengan masker kebiruan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Kau jangan menghalanginya. Inilah yang sejak dulu ingin dilakukannya. Bertemu dengan Sasuke,"

Naruto hanya terdiam, mendengar ucapan gurunya barusan, memang benar. Inilah yang Sakura tunggu sejak dulu. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang telah lama tak dilihatnya.

Sakura terus berlari dan berpindah dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lainnya. Dia bahkan tak memperdulikan sekujur tubuhnya yang telah dipenuhi oleh luka-luka sayat—akibat pertempurannya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki. Meskipun dia berhasil membunuh anggota akatsuki itu—tapi tetap saja tubuhnya tak lepas dari serangan mematikan yang telah melukainya.

"Guru Kakashi, bagaimana ini, tubuh Sakura sudah sampai seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak mau berhenti untuk mengobati lukanya!" ucap Naruto. Dia iba melihat tubuh Sakura yang sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah. Sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kita tidak bisa melarangnya Naruto, ini yang sangat dinantinya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia pasti marah jika kita menahannya," ucap Kakashi

"Tapi guru—"

"Naruto… Ini jalan yang dipilihnya…"

"Hmm… baiklah…" ucap Naruto. Dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Apapun yang dilakukannya, Sakura akan terus mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura masih berlari—berlari melawan angin dingin yang terus berhembus. Membuat luka disekujur tubuhnya serasa semakin perih –semakin terasa menyakitkan. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikan semuanya. Baginya, luka ini tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun. Baginya, matipun tak apa—asalkan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya... terakhir kali sebelum dia membunuhnya.

"Hah… hah...hahh…" Sakura mulai kelelahan. Keringat mulai meleleh didahinya. Tenaganya telah terkuras banyak. Tapi dia terus saja berlari, dia tak akan ingin membuang sedetik pun waktu yang berjalan.

"Sakura, obati dulu lukamu—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa naruto. Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Sakura tegas—meski diraut wajahnya sangat tampak seperti orang yang kesakitan-sangat menderita.

"Tapi… aku bisa melihatnya, kau jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tidak mau sampai kau celaka!" Naruto mulai meninggikan suaranya. Dia sangat khawatir akan kondisi gadis yang amat dicintainya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Kalau kalian tidak mau menemaniku,,, biar aku sendiri!" ucap sakura kemudian dalam hitungan detik saja, dia menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Dia telah pergi—meninggalkan Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto

"Naruto," ucap Kakashi, "Lebih baik Sakura melakukannya sendiri, kita tidak bisa mengekangnya. Ini akan menyakitkannya,"

"Tapi, jika sendirian akan sangat berbahaya untuknya!"

"Naruto, percayalah pada Sakura!"

"Huh… baiklah."

* * *

Berlari-berlari dan terus berlari, hanya itu yang ada dibenak Sakura. Dia tak ingin berhenti sejenak walau hanya mengobati luka sayat ditangan dan kakinya. Dia tak ingin sampai kehilangan sesuatu yang telah lama dinantinya. Angin semakin kencang bertiup, dingin…. Terasa keseluruh permukaan kulitnya. Terasa semakin menyakitkan saat angin menembus kulitnya yang terluka. Tapi Sakura, terus mengejarnya dimalam yang gelap gulita ini.

Akhirnya, setelah sangat lama berlari… dia menemukannya. Seseorang dengan kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan pedang bersandar dipunggungnya… dialah… **Sasuke Uchiha**.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura

Sakura semakin mempersempit jarak dirinya, mendekat kearah lelaki yang semoga saja memang Sasuke.

Merasa terpanggil, lelaki tadi menoleh kebelakang, dan tampaklah gadis dengan rambut merah muda dari kejauhan. "Sakura?" ucapnya pelan.

"Sasuke! Hah... hah,,, Kumohon berhenti!" teriak Sakura

Tampak Sasuke berhenti. Dia meletakkan seseorang yang digendongnya ketanah—gadis berkacamata. "Tunggu disini dulu!" perintahnya.

_'Gadis itu? Siapa?'_ batin Sakura. Timbul rasa sakit yang baru saat melihat Sasuke bersama gadis itu. Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah sakura. Matanya menampakkan aura kegelapan yang sangat kelam. _'apakah, ini sasuke yang dulu?' _Tapi dia tidak perduli. Bagaimanapun Sasuke yang sekarang. Dia tetaplah Sasuke yang dicintainya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya sasuke tajam

"A-aku…" Sakura gugup. Seakan semua energinya diserap habis oleh sasuke. Meski dia sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menyangka—Sasuke yang dulu, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke yang sekarang, terlihat begitu menyeramkan untuknya. "Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Sakura—mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia?" sasuke memandang kearah gadis berkacamata yang tergeletak didekat pohon. "Karin,"

"Si-siapamu?"

"Kekasihku."

**DEG**

Terasa bagaikan ada belati yang menusuk hati Sakura, luka yang lebih sakit dari apapun. Luka yang mungkin akan membuatnya mati saat ini juga. Luka yang pasti akan menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Sesuatu mulai mengalir pelan dipipi putihnya. Tangis, gadis ini menangis. Menangis menerima semua keadaan ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya sasuke

"Sasuke! Kumohon! Pulanglah. Kami semua merindukannmu!" teriak Sakura. Dia bahkan lupa tujuannya yang sebenarnya... membunuh Sasuke- membunuh cinta dan perasaanya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau fikir aku mau pulang huh? Apa peduliku!"

"Kumohon! Pulanglah. Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku… aku tidak sanggup melewati semua ini Sasuke… kumohon!" Sakura terus menangis. Berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke agar mau kembali ke Konoha, agar mereka bisa berkumpul lagi sebagai tim yang utuh. **Tim tujuh.**

"Siapa suruh kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu... membuat hati Sakura semakin sakit—sangat sakit. Memang benar, siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap mencintai Sasuke sampai saat ini? Siapa yang memintanya untuk tetap setia menunggu Sasuke hingga dia pulang ke Konoha? jawabannya... Hatinya sendiri- hati yang memiliki rasa cinta yang sangat dalam.

Air mata terus berjatuhan diwajahnya. Dia hanya dapat berdiri didepan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tubuhnya yang lelah tak berdaya… hanya mampu berharap—semua ini akan berubah.

"Kumohon… _hiks_…"

"Lupakan semuanya Sakura. Aku bukanlah Sasuke yang kau kenal dulu!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku tetap mencintaimu. Kumohon... Pulanglah!"

**BRAKK**

Sakura tersungkur ketanah. Tubuhnya yang telah tak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah menerima apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"BUNUH SAJA AKU!" pinta Sakura "Bunuh saja aku jika kau terus menjerumuskan dirimu dalam lubang hitam, Sasuke!"

Lagi-lagi sasuke menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" ucapnya. lalu mengeluarkan kusanagi yang ada dipunggungnya. "Sampai jumpa… Sakura…"

**CRASSHHH**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"HAHH!"** seorang wanita terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Gerakan wanita itu spontan membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya turun hingga perutnya—wanita ini hanya bisa menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir didahinya. "hah..hah…hah…" Dia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

_'Cuma mimpi… aku memimpikan Sasuke…'_ batinnya

"Bodoh! Sudahlah, jangan mengingat dia lagi! Dia hanya bisa membuatmu menderita!" ucapnya atau bisa dibilang berteriak.

"Sakura…?" terdengar suara lelaki memanggil namanya.

_'Su-suara itu?'_ Sakura- Wanitadai- segera menoleh kekiri. Dan tampaklah lelaki tampan berambut harajuku disampingnya. Lelaki itu mengucek-ucek matanya seraya bangun dan duduk disampingnya. "Sasuke?" Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura. Bangun-bangun teriak seperti itu. Mengagetkanku saja," ucap Sasuke-lelaki tampan berambut harajuku tadi-kesal. Ya... benar-benar Sasuke.

"Sasuke? A-apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kita satu kamar? Dan… mengapa kau tidak pakai bajumu?" Sakura kaget setengah mati melihat dada bidang Sasuke dihadapanhya yang tanpa ditutupi sehelai benangpun.

"Kau sendiri tidak pakai baju," ucap Sasuke santai.

"A-apa?" Sakura segera melihat kebawah dan tampaklah tubuh atasnya yang juga tanpa ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Dengan reflex Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kita? Apa kita sudah melakukan _itu_? Ta-tapi… itu kan dosa! Ahhh… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tampak Sakura semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Bodoh! Kau kan istriku. Jadi wajar saja kalau kita melakukannya," jawab Sasuke emosi.

"A-apa? Istri? Kita sudah menikah? Kapan?"

"Cih kau ini. Baru bangun tidur saja sudah amnesia! Kita sudah menikah sejak seminggu yang lalu!" jawab Sasuke. Kali ini benar-benar frustasi melihat tingkah aneh Sakura-istrinya- dimalam buta seperti ini.

"Ka-kau serius kan? Kalau begitu… bisa tunjukkan aku buktinya?"

"Hn…" Sasuke mengambil sesuatu diatas meja yang berada didekat ranjang. "Ini!" sasuke memberikan benda yang diambilnya kepada Sakura. Ponsel keluaran baru **BrownBerry**.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura

"Lihat wallpaper nya!" perintah sasuke. Sakurapun segera melihat baik-baik wallpaper **BB** sasuke. Dan tampaklah foto Sasuke dan Sakura. Dimana mereka sangat serasi dengan menggunakan baju tradisional Jepang. Mereka tengah berciuman mesra. Foto pernikahan mereka.

"I-ini, foto waktu kita menikah?"

"Hn… sekarang sudah ingat?"

Sakura menutup matanya… mencoba mengingat semuanya…

_Sasuke_ _pulang_ _ke Konoha._

_Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka…_

_Sakura yang mengobatinya hingga sembuh.._

_Tak lama setelah_ _sem__buh… Sasuke dipenjara selama 6 bulan sebagai hukuman…_

_6 bulan kemudian, dia keluar dari bui…_

_Sasuke bercerita pada Sakura, keinginannya untuk meneruskan keturunan Uchiha.._

_Dan sasuke,_

**_...melamarnya…_**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan…

"Aku mengingatnya! Kita sudah menikah! ucap Sakura sambil menghamburkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. "_Hiks_… aku sangat mencintaimnu! Aku… aku tidak menyangka kalau ini semua terjadi…"

"Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan," ucap Sasuke

"Tapi… ini bukan mimpikan?"

"Bukan,"

Sakura mencubit sendiri pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Cuma membuktikan bahwa ini mimpi atau bukan…" jawab Sakura. "Ehn… Sasuke… coba cubit pipiku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayo cepat! Kau kan suamiku!"

"Cih, baiklah." Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi Sakura—yang berada dipelukannya.

"lebih kuat!"

"Lagi!"

"lagi!"

"Auwww! Sakit!"

"Kau sendiri yang minta!"

"Tidak apa. Berarti… INI **KENYATAAN**!" ucap Sakura bahagia,.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap Sasuke. "Hn, lebih baik kita tidur!"

"Baik!" Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke berbaring dengan Sakura yang berada disebelahnya memeluk tubuhnya erat—sangat erat. "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu.." ucap Sakura

"Hn,"

"kau mencintaiku?"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke… jangan 'hn' saja. Cepat katakan sesuatu…"

"Hn, tidak mau."

"Cepat!"

"Cih…"

"Kumohon!"

Srekk.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajah Sakura. menatap Sakura tajam—sangat tajam.

"Eh? Jangan marah… a-aku—"

"Sakura… aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke serius "sangat mencintaimu." Senyum manis terukir dengan jelas diwajah Sakura.

"Terimakasih Sasuke… aku juga mencintaimu…" ucap Sakura

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tidur. Sudah jam 3 pagi," ucap sasuke sambil membetulkkan posisinya lagi—kembali berbaring dan Sakura memeluknya. "besok jam 10 aku ada rapat ANBU. Dan jangan bilang kalau kau lupa, besok jam 11, kau akan menangangi operasi di Rumah sakit Konoha," ucap sasuke

"APA? Operasi? Ya ampun aku lupa!" Sakura terkejut. "Terima kasih sayang, kau sudah mengingatkanku. " '**CUP'** kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir Sasuke. "Selamat tidur!"

"Hn,"

* * *

**selesai

* * *

**

**hn? apa ini?saya juga gak tahu... -_- hhehe**

**pokoknya makasih buat yang udah bersedia membaca, memang... agak gak nyambung-**_mungkin_**-tapi... saya harap kalian bisa mengerti fic ini ^.^n...**

**saya sangat berharap, adegan diatas bener-bener kejadian di manga dan animenya. AMIEN**

baca juga fic Saya yang She is Mine dan The devil's falling in love .. hehe

**

* * *

**

**Hn... inilah cara saya membuktikan bahwa saya adalah seorang SASUSAKU big Fans... :)**

**tunjukkan bahwa kamu juga seorang sasusaku fc... dengan cara me'Review' fic ini...! XDDD hahahah...**

**kritik-saran akan saya terima.**

**terimakasih.. :)**


End file.
